Breaking Free From Connect 3
by Eponinepetrelli
Summary: When Elizabeth "Lizzie" Gray is forced by her mom to go to Camp Rock all summer she only expect a boring summer where everything is about her brothers. But what happens when Luke offers her a switch to Camp Star?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking free from Connect 3

Chapter 1:

**I love my life. I'm pretty normal. I go to school, hang with friends, do my homework, play videogames or jam with my brothers. Pretty normal...**

**Oh wait… I mean: I **_**loved**_** my life. Because my life isn't like that anymore. And that's because of one thing. Or rather three persons. My "lovely" brothers: Nate, Shane and Jason.**

**Now you're probably thinking: "OMG, are you Connect 3's sister?"**

**And yes, I am. My name is Elizabeth Gray but people call me Lizzie. Or I wish they did. Because I don't really like my name that much. It may be pretty but I want a name with a little more rock 'n' roll in it. Everybody at home calls me Elizabeth. So**_** please**_** call me Lizzie.**

**But back to my brothers (as always)**

**Yes, I am their little sister. Or at least Shane and Jason's. Nate is actually my twin brother but he is a little older than me, so let's just call him my big brother. But please don't tell him 'cause then he will just think that he can be the boss of me (not that he is not already thinking that but whatever)**

**As I just told I used to have a normal life. My uncle Brown may had been famous as long as I know but I hadn't really got threaten different for that. People usually just said that it was pretty cool that he's my uncle and things like that. So I lived a totally normal life. Right until my brothers got famous.**

**I assume that you know the story about my brothers' way to the stars: They were just 3 brothers there every year went to the world famous summer camp: Camp Rock own by their uncle. Then they won final jam one year and a record company signed a contract with them and bam – they were famous.**

**That's the story. Or that is what they think the story is. Because everybody always forgets one person in that story: Me.**

**I used to go to Camp Rock every summer just like my brothers and I actually used to have fun with them. We could sit in the music room all night long just playing our favorite songs or songs we had written ourselves. We even use to be extremely tight. But then one year, right before final jam, I got a disease so I couldn't sing. My brothers said that they wouldn't be in Final Jam without me but (stupid as I am) I said that they should be in Final Jam without me. Then they won and then you probably know the rest of the story**

**I'm not jealous at them…. Okay, maybe a little but that it's because they always leave me in the shadow. I want to be a musician too but I know that if I was lucky to get a song on the radio, everybody just would know me as "Connect 3's little sister" so that it's kinder out of my reach.**

**But I can tell you one thing: I'm mad at them.**

**Why, you ask? Well they say in all the interviews that their family comes first and that they always spent a lot of time with their family. Liars! They have pretty much forgotten about me. We used to play videogames, Jam together and other awesome things. They used to help me and be supportive. That's all gone now. Now all they care about is their music and their carrier.**

**And even though they don't have any time for me, they still are all around me. But that is just because they think they can walk around all over the house to doing business. So my room is the only place I can be myself.**

**I don't really sing that much these days but I still play my instruments: Piano, guitar and the violin. And I still write songs.**

I was sitting in my room as usual and tried to write a new song. It had actually been really quiet today. Maybe because that Nate tried to write a song just like me (we kinder do the same things at the same time. I know, it's creepy), Shane was on his laptop and Jason… well he was starring into a wall. (Of my three brothers, Jason is actually the one I like the most, because he is so crazy)

Well, I was about to finish my song when my mom was yelling.

"Elizabeth, Shane, Nate and Jason! Come down stairs, I got something to tell your guys!"

I placed my song book on my bed and went over to my door. And who is of course the first I see when I open my door? My annoying twin brother, Nate.

"Do you know what she want to tell us?" he asked me and looked at me with judging eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I hadn't done anything!" I said to him and went over to the stairs that Shane had blocked while texting. (That boy is a perfect example on the _fact_ that boys just can't multitask)

"Shane" I said and placed my hands on my hips. "We are some people here who really want to get downstairs, so please move"

I was kinder scared of how calm and nice I talked to him.

"Easy sis, I just have to answer Mitchie" he said, looking at me, and then looking at his cellphone.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was _**ALWAYS **_texting with Mitchie or writing with Mitchie over email or something like that.

**Don't get me wrong. I have never actually met Mitchie but I think that she sounds really cool and sweet from what I have heard from Shane. He told that she was really sweet, caring, smart, music loving girl ect.**

**Then I just don't understand what she sees in my brother (well, I don't either understand what almost all of the planets girls sees in ANY of my brothers)**

It didn't seem like that Shane wanted to move.

"Shane, let me say this as nice as I can… Move!" I said with a serious voice. He looked up at me again.

"So this annoys you?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes Shane and I assume that you remember how I become when I'm annoyed" I said with a scary voice.

The grin emergently disappeared on his face. Of course he remembered. He almost lost his favorite guitar. But that's a different story.

He quickly moved away so I could get pass him and then he followed me down the stairs together with Nate. We went down in the hall and into the living room were Jason already was together with our mom.

"There you guys were!" Jason said. "What took you so long?"

"Well let's just say that _someone _blocked the stairs so we couldn't get down here…" I said and Nate and I both looked at Shane.

"I had to answer the text!" he said and looked angry on us.

"Seriously Shane, you are _**always **_texting with Mitchie, you don't have to write with her all the time" Nate said.

"What if I miss her?" he asked.

"Well, then this will probably will make you happy" our mom said and smiled.

"Guys, your uncle had just called about this summer"

**Oh, great. My brothers had talk about Camp Rock since they arrived from there last summer. They really wanted to get back but even though they are Connect 3 (and the fact that it's our uncle who owns the camp) they still have to wait until Brown knows if there is room for them.**

**I used to love Camp Rock. It was a place where I could live my dream and playing my music. Right until my brothers got famous. I went back to the camp the year after my brothers got famous but all was about my brothers and everybody asked me about them. Then I choose that I wouldn't go to Camp Rock every summer anymore. **

"What did he said?" Shane asked.

"Well, he said that the camp of course is popular and that they had pretty many campers… but he was sure that you guys could get a cabin when you arrived" our mom finished and smiled.

My brothers looked at each other and then they started to cheer. I was quit. I couldn't believe it! A whole summer without my annoying brothers. A whole summer for myself. I smiled to my brothers.

"Your guys are so lucky!" I said with fake enthusiasm and hugged them. "I'm gonna miss your so much!"

"What do you mean about miss?" my mother asked. I was letting go of my brothers and looked at my mother.

"I'm gonna miss them when they are at Camp Rock" I answered and smiled.

"But you do not really get the chance to miss them" she answered.

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well sweetie, the thing is…" she said. "You are going to Camp Rock too"

First I thought it was a joke. But then my mother's eyes got serious and I realized that it wasn't a joke.

"_WHAT?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This isn't fair. How could mom do this to me? She always said that it's was good for me to be at myself and get to know who I am and this summer could have been a perfect opportunity to do that!**

**Then why, I ask **_**why **_**did she do this to me? Why do I have to spend an entire summer at Camp Rock?**

"_**It's good for you to get a little out and breathe some fresh air" **_**she said. Like I'm home that often when my brothers is there.**

And here I was: stuck in my brothers' tour bus in the middle of nowhere. And I was bored. Shane was constantly texting with Mitchie, Nate was strumming his guitar while Jason was telling him about the awesome birdhouse he wanted to make at Camp Rock. The bus driver (and my brothers' bodyguard) Oliver was humming to a song on the radio while he was driving. That gave me an excellent idea. I took my songbook and a pencil from my purse and started to write on my song.

"What are you writing sis?"

Jason must have been done telling Nate about the birdhouse, because he was now standing beside me.

"It's just a song I'm working on" I told him. I really didn't want them to hear it but in some weird way did I trust Jason. I always have trusted him.

"A song?" Nate asked. Of course Mr. curious had to meddle.

Now Shane had take his eyes away from the cellphone screen and looked at me.

"Which song?" Shane asked, totally confused.

"It's none of your guys business" I just answered them and was about to put my song book back in my purse, but before I got that far, Nate had run over to me and took my song book out of my hands.

"Let's see what we got here" Nate said from the other side of the bus and was about to open the book.

"Nate, if you just as much as open that book, I will personally kill you, and I don't care that you are my twin brother!" I practically yelled. He just couldn't do that! It was _my _song book with _my_ songs in it! My songs was personal and I would share them when I was ready,

"Let's see if you dare" he said and then he did it. He opened it.

I didn't know what was happening at first. I reacted on my anger and my brain couldn't do anything.

I ran… no I _jumped _to where Nate stood. He ran away from me as fast as he could. He looked pretty scared of me but I didn't care. I just wanted my song book back.

Shane and Jason were just watching. It looked like they tried to break in several times but they clearly showed after some time that they didn't wanted to meddle.

I almost had him when something happen. The bus jumped and we all felled to the floor.

"Oliver, what's happening?" Shane asked.

"I drive into a sideway and look at it" he answered. 3 minutes later he stopped the bus and went outside.

"It looks like we have a flat tire!" Oliver yelled.

"Now, look what you guys have done!" Shane said.

"It's not my fail that the tire is flat Shane!" Nate said, defending himself.

"And it's not my fail that Nate is such a big idiot that he didn't wanted to give me my song book back!" I said and took my book out of the hands of Nate and put it in my purse.

"Stop fighting guys!" Jason said and gave us all his _I'm-the-oldest-so-do-as-I-say _look. It didn't happen often that he used it, but he used it now.

"Jason is right" I said and frowned. Then I took my purse over my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go outside and help Oliver"

Why am I the only one who actually has a brain?

We had spent a half hour, trying to fix the tire. Or actually, _Shane _had tried for a half hour to fix the tire. Oliver had tried and couldn't but Shane wanted as fast as possible to get to Camp Rock before Mitchie. We were also waiting at a crane car. I was sitting at a stone. Waiting. Bored.

Shane had just pointed out that he was done with the tire. And now he told about his plan for when he was going to surprise Mitchie at Camp Rock.

"It will be really cool" he started. "I got it all planned. She will walk in and I will just be sitting there and I'll say: "Hey Mitchie" she's gonna be so surprised"

"Hey Mitchie?" It flew out of me. I couldn't help myself. Did he really think she would go head over heels because he said: "Hey Mitchie?"

"Is that you big line? "Hey Mitchie"?" I kept going.

He looked over at me. "Trust me, everything is cool when _I'm _do it" he answered.

"Then we say that, Mr. Smarty-pants" I said and rolled my eyes.

He was about to say something back when Jason took something out of his pocket and gave it to Shane.

"Is this from the tire?" Shane asked and looked confused on the shiny thing in his hands, then on Jason.

"Yeah, I saw it laying on the ground before, thought it was important, so I put it in my pocket" he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Shane asked confused.

"How can I tell you when I didn't remembered its name?" Jason answered, like it was the most natural thing in the world

"Its fine" Shane said, while he tried to calm himself down. "It's just one bold, right?"

We all nodded. But right there, something happen. A high bang clang in the mountains and we all looked at the bus where the tire just had jump off. Oliver came screaming and running out of the bus there suddenly started to roll down the hill.

"No, no, no, no!" my brothers yelled. But no matter if they liked it or not, the bus hit the water and there it just lay.

"I told you it's was important" Jason said and clapped Shane on the shoulder. The same did Nate and then Jason, Oliver and him walked over to the highway to look after the crane car. Then I clapped Shane on the shoulder and looked at him and said: "Half an hour's waste" then I went over to where Jason, Nate and Oliver were standing.

The crane car had arrived some minutes after the accident with the bus had happening. They said that they would try to get the bus up from the water as fast as they could. But it would take 3 hours and it would be a miracle if the bus could drive after that. So we had to come up with something fast.

"Great Shane, now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere" Nate said and frowned.

"At least I tried to do something so we could get faster to Camp Rock!" Shane said.

"All you were thinking of was Mitchie! As usual!" Jason said, sounding pretty annoyed.

My brothers started to argue. I rolled my eyes and frowned for the second time to day. We should really figure something out instead of fighting.

I was about to break in when something catch my eye. It was a farm. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Oliver?" I said and walked over to him. "I think I've got a solution on this problem. But you have to help me" He nodded and we both walked over to the farm.

There was standing a girl at the door to the farm. We tried to explain that we were stuck here, that we needed help and that we needed a car. But she just kept starring at me.

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said. "But aren't you Connect 3's little sister, Elizabeth Gray?"

Normally I hate when people call me "Connect 3's little sister" but I saw an opportunity in this. Her parents probably owned the farm and she probably was a fan of my brothers. And fans always wanted to help their idols, right?

"Yes I am" I answered her with the biggest smile I managed to.

Then she screamed. And freaked out. But I was right cuz she ran in to the house and some minutes later she came out with the keys to one of the trucks. We said thank you and promised to come back with the truck. And to show her how thankful we were, I also gave her my brothers' numbers.

I jumped up on the load and Oliver jumped in on the passenger seat and started to drive. I looked around and notice that I actually was surrounded by chickens. Creepy.

I could soon see my brothers. They were still arguing. Oliver honked and then drove over to them. They looked up and their eyes went big

"What the…?" Shane said.

"Well, while you guys argued, Oliver and I found a solution" I said and jumped down to them.

"Our sister is a genius" Nate said and they all smiled to me.

It was the first time in years that Nate had said something like that to me. And they looked at me with proud eyes. That's also long time since that had happen.

I caught myself smiling. They were actually proud of me. They…

"We got to hurry!" Shane suddenly said and looked at his cellphone. "Mitchie has just written that she is at Camp Rock now!"

I stopped smiling and just jumped up at the load again. My brothers jumped up as well and Oliver started to drive. Shane really knew how to kill a moment.


End file.
